Emergency Stairs
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Lime so sweet. Gara-gara lift rusak!


**Emergency stairs**

**Disclaimer: Ini-Bukan-Milikkuuu. Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata lah pemiliknya**

**

* * *

  
**

**- Malam hari, sekitar pukul 22.00 waktu sana, terlihat 2 orang sedang menaiki tangga darurat. Tapi, seorang dari mereka berwajah amat sangat kusut -**

**-**

**-  
**

"Terlalu!! Kenapa mendadak lift-nya macet?! Menyebalkan!! Jadi naik tangga untuk sampai kelantai 7, 'kan?!" kesal seorang perempuan berambut coklat.

"Berisik, dasar manajer sialan. Kau sudah ngomel-ngomel sejak kita naik dari lantai 2. apa mulutmu itu enggak kering?" tanya seorang cowok spike.

"Huuh, Hiruma-kun! Kau,sih udah biasa latihan berat. Sebagai seorang atlet ini,sih bisa dibilang sekalian latihan. Kalo aku?" omel Mamori lagi.

"_Cih, banyak keluhan, nih manajer sialan."_

_-_

_-  
_

**- Sesampainya dilantai 4 -**

"Haah, baru lantai 4?? Ngeselin, nih!" keluh Mamori lagi.

"Udah capek? Aku masih bertenaga,tuh." ucap Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang,'kan? Kamu itu atlet Amefuto. Jelas tenaganya banyak. Aku ini hanya seorang manajer, tau!!" kesal Mamori kembali. Suasana sedikit hening, hanya ada suara lampu yang segera putus. Dengan diiringi lampu redup-redup. Tiba-tiba, Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori dari belakang dan langsung memutar Mamori sambil memojokkannya diujung tembok -

"Tu…Hiruma-kun! A…apa yang mau kau-…umf!!" tersegel sudah mulut Mamori karena Hiruma memberikan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"_Hi…Hiruma…kun" _melihat Hiruma dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Hiruma pun membalas tatapan mata Mamori. Mata hijau yang biasa Mamori lihat dari kejauhan, malam ini dilihatnya dengan sangat dekat. Kemudian, dengan lihai dan ramping. Tangan Hiruma masuk kedalam baju Mamori dan memegang dada Mamori dengan sedikit ditekan.

"_Hi..Hiruma…kun. Ta…tangannya!"_

Setelah itu, Hiruma dengan tangan yang satu lagi membuka kancing baju Mamori dan melepaskannya. Rok mini Mamori pun dibuka perlahan oleh Hiruma. Entah terbang kemana malaikat yang selalu melawan setan Hiruma yang menjaga Mamori, Mamori pun sedikit demi sedikit membuka kancing baju Hiruma. Hiruma pun heran sementara dan tersenyum.

"Ke ke ke. Takkusangka kau berani melakukannya, manajer sialan" ucap Hiruma.

"Manajer mengikuti atasannya. Bukan begitu?" tanya Mamori.

"Keh!"

* * *

**- Paragraf vulgar dimulai. Bagi readers dibawah umur, disarankan untuk jangan dibaca. Karena bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (A/N: Lho? Kenapa jadi iklan rokok??) –**

Hiruma pun kemudian kembali mencium Mamori. Dari bibir pindah kebagian leher, kepundak hingga kebawah pundak diatas dada. Sementara Mamori memeluk erat Hiruma yang hanya memakai celana panjang-nya. Setelah itu, Hiruma pun meremas dada Mamori hingga Mamori menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Hiruma kemudian memperingati-nya. Dia mengatakan 'Buat apa aku mencium bibir cewek yang lagi berdarah? Merasakan bibir orang luka itu gak menyenangkan tau…'. Mamori pun akhirnya menyerah pada Hiruma. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ada kata-kata 'Terserah dia mau apakan tubuhku. Aku udah gak bisa ngelawan dia lagi'. Melihat Mamori yang menyerah, Hiruma menghentikan aksi-nya. Mamori pun terdiam dan heran.

"Kau…kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Buat apa aku capek-capek melakukan hal ini kalo misalnya kau udah seperti ini, manajer sialan?" cetus Hiruma.

Lalu, mulai kembali adegan diatas. Sekarang, Hiruma mencium Mamori dan bersilat lidah dengan Mamori tapi, sambil memegang pantat Mamori. Mamori pun kelihatannya merasakan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma padanya. Rasa permen karet yang dimakan Hiruma beberapa saat lalu juga terasa dilidahnya. Sementara itu, Hiruma merasakan manisnya sus krim yang dimakan Mamori saat mereka menaiki tangga.

**- 1 setengah jam kemudian, Mamori dan Hiruma dengan cepat memakai baju mereka masing-masing ditangga darurat itu. Setelah baju terpasang dengan rapi dan tidak ada tanda kalo mereka tadi melepasnya, Hiruma menuruni tangga -**

"Lho? Hiruma-kun, kamu mau kemana? Ini baru lantai 4" tanya Mamori dengan tampang biasa.

"Aku mau pulang. Ini sudah jam 11 lebih. Besok aku harus bangun pagi…" jawab Hiruma tanpa melihat Mamori dan menuruni tangga. Mamori pun terdiam.

"Kau…tidak mau menginap dirumahku?" tanya Mamori sedikit ragu. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sebungkus permen karet dikantong jaketnya lalu, memakannya. Kemudian, dia melihat Mamori dengan letusan balonnya.

"Ke ke ke. Kau mau kejadian tadi terulang kembali dikamar sialanmu, ha?" tanya Hiruma sambil nyengir. Mamori melihat Hiruma dengan tampang terkejut.

"A…I…Itu…" sangaaat ragu mengatakannya.

"Keh, anggota elit dari komite disiplin sekolah bisa juga ragu-ragu mengatakan sesuatu,ya?" tanya Hiruma yang turun tangga dan menghilang dikegelapan.

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin kejadian tadi itu terjadi didalam kamarku. Bukan ditangga darurat, dasar kapten bodoh" ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum dan mengambil belanjaannya lalu, melanjutkan perjalanan kelantai 7.

**-The End-**

Shini: Yah, emang gak terlalu vulgar. Kuakui itu. Tapi, itu menurutku. Menurutmu?? Silahkan beri tanggapan lewat review bisa. Lewat FB juga bisa. Lewat dua-duanya apalagi. Ditunggu secepatnya~~. (Yah, gak usah cepet-cepet. Tergantung readers aja)


End file.
